The Agreement Dissection
The Agreement Dissection is the twenty first episode of the fourth season of The Big Bang Theory. Plot Summary Sheldon is frustrated at Priya who nullifies his power with her lawyer skills, Sheldon then goes out with the girls for a night of dancing. Extended Plot Sheldon barges into the toilet while Leonard is using the shower as he has drank a 32 ounce smoothie and needs to urinate immediately, Leonard discourages it and points out Priya is in the shower with him. Sheldon is angered by this because it is a violation of the Roommate Agreement , but he has no time to waste so he rushes over to Penny’s and urinate there. The following morning, Sheldon charges Leonard with two count of violation of the Roommate Agreement , Priya defends Leonard and with her lawyer skills she was able to nullify Sheldon’s charges. Later, Leonard , Howard , Raj and Priya are eating Greek food on Pizza Night. When Sheldon arrived home he realizes everyone is not eating Pizza on Pizza Night which is a violation of the Roommate Agreement , but before he could do anything Priya was able to use her lawyer skills to legalize the Greek food. Sheldon gave in and ate the Greek food (Lamb Kebab) which he dubbed “…tastes like sweat”. Soon, Sheldon can’t take it anymore, so he goes over to Penny’s and offer her the chance to host Pizza Night at her apartment, Penny refuses as she is having dinner with Amy and Bernadette . Penny invites Sheldon who initially refuses but agrees upon hearing that they probably will be “trashing” Priya . At the bar, Penny , Amy and Bernadette are drinking alcoholic drinks while Sheldon is drinking milk. Amy warns Sheldon that they may go crazy, and soon enough the girls are all drunk and in Amy’s drunken state asks Sheldon to kiss her and calls it a scientific experiment. Soon, this brings up the dance topic and since Sheldon claims to be good at dancing styles such as the Rumba , Waltz and Cha Cha , the girls forced him to go dancing. Later, at a dance spot, Sheldon and Amy are dancing together when and old man approached Penny and Bernadette and asked Bernadette to dance with him, but she refused because she was engaged. The old man then asked Penny who accepted. After that, Sheldon follows Amy back to her apartment, Amy invites Sheldon in and offers him some YooHoo, Sheldon accepts. When Sheldon is in the apartment he smells someone smoking and inquires, Amy directs his attention to the Smoking Monkey who is a part of her department’s nicotine addiction study. Next, Sheldon tells Amy about Priya nullifying his Roommate Agreement and the power that comes with it; Amy tells him to play dirty and kisses him. Amy then tells Sheldon to not take her following action as a comment on the kiss; she dashes toward the bathroom and pukes. The following morning, Sheldon has written a new and improved version of the Roommate Agreement and wants Leonard to sign it. Leonard refuses to do so, Sheldon who has foreseen this activates Self Destruct Sequence on his laptop. The Self Destruct Sequence will send an email to V.M. Koothrappali and Mrs. Koothrappali informing them about Priya’s secret relationship with a white boy; Leonard . Leonard signed the paper after Priya threaten to end their relationship. In the final scene, Amy video chats with Sheldon and asks him what happened last night, Sheldon then fills her in on the details including the kiss. They then agreed to restore their relationship to the point where both of them agreed it worked. Notes Title Reference: Pryia "dissects" the agreement, using loopholes she finds in it to get around Sheldon's claims of violations Trivia *Amy sang the chorus of "I Kissed a Girl" after kissing Penny. *In this episode, Sheldon claimed that when Franconi's went out of bussines they switched to Graziano's for their Pizza Night, but in the episode The Cooper-Nowitzki Theorem, Sheldon says he eats Pizza from Giacomo's for Pizza Night. *Sheldon and Amy's first kiss is in this episode. Quotes Sheldon: Leonard are you in the shower? Leonard: I can't hear you, I'm in the shower. Priya: Hang on, No! My client does not waive reading out the charges. Leonard: Cool, I got a Lawyer...and I've seen her naked. Priya: Section 7 here, on the right to enter the bathroom in an emergency situation is not specific as to what constitutes an emergency. Sheldon: That's ridiculous, a bathroom emergency is self explanatory. Priya: Is it? If Leonard forgot to trim his nose hair, can he barge in when you are showering? Sheldon: Irrelevant, Leonard doesn't trim his nose hair. He thinks because he is short nobody can see up there. Sheldon: A girls night? Owh, I don't know if I'm up for an evening talking about Rainbows, Unicorns and Menstrual Cramps. Penny: Okay, suit yourself...we'll probably be trashing Priya a little. Sheldon: SHOTGUN! Sheldon: Really Amy? Tobacco and Alcohol? Need I remind you; not a lot of scientific discoveries were made by people having a good time. Amy: Why did you bring him? He's harshing my buzz. Priya: So what happens when it counts down? Sheldon: Unless Leonard sings the new agreement in the next 41 seconds, This computer will send an e-mail to your parents in India; saying that you're in a secret relationship with the whiter than a marshmallow floth: Leonard Hoftstadter Sheldon: You may have gone to Cambridge, but I'm an Honorary Graduate of Star Fleet Academy! Sheldon: Ah, memory impairment, the free prize of the bottom of every Vodka bottle. Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:season 4